Blue Moon
by Q46JLB4 ever
Summary: Same characters from twilight, and similar themes but a completely different plot, read it to find out. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My name is Isabella Marie Swan; I was born in a small town called Forks. My dad died of a heart attack when he was only 45 years old. I miss him. Now I live with my brother, Alistair, and his mate Delilah. His mate? I know it sounds weird but not us. We're vampires. Delilah and Alistair are still just children; Alistair was 14 years old. And Delilah when she was 13, though a very long time before us. We had trouble with the Volturi (vampire rulers) at first; they thought I had created an immortal child. But in reality, I hadn't at all. We had both been changed at the same time, and our creator had been killed because he chose to expose us to humans. The one rule that Vampires have is that no matter what we are not allowed to reveal to humans what we are.

Physically I am 17 but in reality I have been on this earth for 97 years.

Tomorrow I am going back to school for the twentieth time since my change.

Most vampires drink human blood but not us, we drink animal blood, nothing else. Delilah is a lot older than me and Alistair, vampire wise anyway. She has been on this earth for 352 years. Until she met us she drank human blood but once she and Alistair mated she changed, agreed to our diet. It was difficult for her at first having spent most of her life drinking human blood. I myself had never tasted a single drop of it but Alistair was younger than me. Immortal children can't control themselves, they can't be taught. And so he has slipped up now and then. He told me that human blood is a thousand times better than animal blood but I have never really felt the draw to it. I don't actually know why though.

11 hours until I'm off to school. I hate going to school. Learning the same things over and over, being the centre of attention. All of it. But alas it was required in order for us to seem slightly normal.

Sat in my room reading a book I couldn't contain the sigh that escaped my lips. Alistair and Delilah may only be young but it didn't mean they did not act like a married couple. Every night I would retire to my room a book in hand. And every night they would also retire to their room, together. Hand in hand. I had heard from a few of our nomad friends that this was what most mates did but they too were surprised at the activities Delilah and Alistair engage in with each other on a nightly basis. I needed to get out of the house. Every single thought, emotion and movement they made was broadcasted into my mind.

Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you what gift I had? Some would say mind reading or empathy. But no, my gift was far more unique. There was no name for it as I was the only case that had ever been witnessed. I could have any gift I desired. It sometimes is accidental that I give myself that gift but once I have it I can't get rid of it. I gained the mind reading and empathy when my father died. I just wanted to know how Alistair felt, what he thought about when Charlie passed. Shortly after I gained those gifts I sought to find someone who could help me control what I had gained. In searching, I gained a 'tracking' gift. That was when I found Eleazar. His gift could identify a gift and measure how powerful a gift was.

When I met him was weary of me at first. He told me my gift was extremely powerful and that he thought the Volturi had sent me to kill him. I was dumbfounded at this. When I had met the Volturi I had not thought that they were like that, yes they had almost killed my brother and I but it had been for others safety. They had no knowledge of my gift and so I had not been asked to join, but Eleazar assured me that had they known what I was capable of they would have asked me to join and had I said no they would have destroyed me, for fear I would rise up and destroy them. He warned me to stay away from the Volturi if I could. He also told me to see if I could make a mental shield. He said that if I was successful in creating one then Aro would not be able to read my mind. Eleazar did warn me that it was possible that he may want me to join them still but I was less likely to be at risk of destruction. Eleazar promised me that he would not speak a word of my gift to anyone and he hasn't so I trusted him. I sometimes meet up with him and ask him to help me control my power. But they are short visits that he does not tell even his coven about.

Eleazar's coven are also what we like to call vegetarian (drink only animal blood) and they have helped me over the years in training Alastair and Delilah to abstain from drinking human blood. But I had not seen them in about 15 years. I kept in close contact with them; they always made sure to tell us if they were leaving Denali, Alaska. In the time I had known them they had only left once, to visit another vegetarian coven they knew. The Denali's usually just stayed in one place. Their house is in an untamed and unpopulated area that no human would venture into.

A loud crash broke me from my thoughts. It had come from Delilah and Alistair's room. I listened into their thoughts but they were incoherent so I snapped my book close and rush into their room only to find them on top of each other naked with a broken bed beneath them.

"And you need _another_ new bed. Ridiculous." I turned away from them waiting until they were clothed.

"You can turn around now." Alistair said awkwardly.

I turned around and glared at them ready to shout until I heard a thought.

_There was a crash next door. I'll go over and see if they are_ _okay._

"Shit." I whispered.

"What's the matter, Bells?" Alistair questioned.

"You two made a big crash that woke up one of our neighbours and they are coming over to see if we are okay. That's what's the matter." I spat. "Ugh! Now I have to go and break something. Alistair you get rid of your bed and go into spare bedroom 1. Delilah you go to spare bedroom 2. Pretend to be asleep." I said, while running down stairs at vampire speed.

I shut the lights off, then as quietly as I could I crushed two large pot bowls and scattered the pieces on the floor. Then there was a knock at the door.

I pretended to search the wall for the light switch and once I had flipped the lights back on I went to open the door.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

She stared at me for a while, eyes glazed over. I cleared my throat gaining her attention.

"Oh, yes. I, um, I heard a crash and I thought I would come to see if you were okay. I know that you don't have a proper guardian." She stammered.

"Oh yes. We are quite alright. I went to the kitchen to get a drink and it was dark. I ended up knocking over a vase. I was just about to clean it up and then you showed up. It was very kind of you come and check on us, so lovely. But as you can see I'm fine and Delilah and Alistair are still sound asleep." I smiled at her kindly and she dipped her head and turned to leave.

"Sorry for the intrusion, I just had to make sure you were all okay. I mean what kind of person would I be if I hadn't? Anyway I'll be going now; it was lovely to meet you." She curtsied slightly.

"Yes, it was indeed lovely to make your acquaintance as well. I hope we meet again soon." I waved as she turned and walked back to her house.

I closed the door once I knew she would no longer be able to see me, and then let out a loud sigh.

"Delilah, Alistair! Get your butts down here now!" I shouted up the stairs, loud enough so they knew they were in trouble but also not too loud as I didn't wish to wake anymore sleeping neighbour's.

They walked down the stairs, hand in hand, with guilty expressions on their faces. When they got to the bottom they looked at me silently pleading me to take it easy on them. That was not going to work.

"I cannot believe you two. I of all people know what you two get up to behind closed doors but I expect you to have a little respect for our neighbour's. You both know it's difficult to find places to live. I mean we really open ourselves up to complaints from our neighbours. Three teenagers living by themselves, people are bound to think we're going to be trouble." I glared at them fiercely. My glare faltered after a moment and I started smirking. I had the perfect plan to embarrass them. "Oh, and by the way, if you're going to be engaging in anymore vigorous activities in the bedroom department may I suggest maybe getting an iron frame made? Might hold its own better than wood." I sniggered and they looked at each other awkward then ran off up the stairs, still hand in hand, knowing the punishment was done.

They caused me trouble constantly but Alistair was happy which meant I wouldn't change a thing. I did think however that I should probably buy a more secluded residence, more places to hunt and fewer neighbour's to disturb.

**A/U: One of my other stories, I had someone express interest so I decided to post this one, I think I have two or three other that are all in the process of being written but if anyone likes a particular one I will focus on that one instead of all the stories as a whole. Hope you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter/story, if you want me to continue it and any ideas for the plot, I have 6 other chapters for this story that I will be posting once I have finished editing them. Favourite and follow so that you know what i'm uploading and when. BYEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

One hour and then I would set off for school. Delilah and Alistair would also be attending high school. Our story was hard to pull of. I mean come on how long are people going to believe that a 13 year old is a sophomore in high school? It was easier though because it appears that when a young teen is changed they seem to mature quite a lot. So while Delilah is actually 13 she looks about 15/16. And the same goes for Alistair only because he is slightly older than Delilah and he is male he seems to have mature height wise into full growth. He has the appearance of a tall 16 year old. I can however pass them both off as 17 if they are dressed maturely.

I put down the book I had been reading and walked to my closet I was just about to grab an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt when all of a sudden that little midget comes in ordering me around.

"Not a chance on earth you are wearing jeans and a_ T-shirt_ on your first day. You have to make a good impression." Delilah demanded, her hands on her hips and a stubborn scowl on her face.

"But Delilah, I don't want to stand out. You know how annoying it is." I pleaded with her.

"Nope." Was all she said before turning around and sorting through the hundreds of items in my wardrobe.

"Ugh, Bella your wardrobe is so out of fashion. I'm going to have to go shopping again." She said bolting out of my room and going to her own to no doubt retrieve a 'suitable' outfit.

I sighed considering just how much she shopped. It was a good thing that I was probably the richest 17 year old in the world. But I couldn't take all the credit they do help. I get people to manage my businesses and only talk over the phone to them. I have 4 scientific research facilities, 12 clothing lines (curtesy of Delilah), 2 film companies and I also own a fashion magazine, also curtesy of Delilah. And as for how much money I have? Lets just say I own 18 houses and 3 private islands. The islands are either used as holiday homes or places where we can stay and lay low for a while if there is an incident.

Just then Delilah came back into the room a pile of clothing in her arms.

"This should be enough for this week. I'll put them all in garment bags as full out fits and the shoes will be underneath. Do not ruin them, or do because lets face it, these are some of my most ordinary clothes." She shrugged and I saw an evil glint in her eyes.

_Maybe I could come in here while she is out and take them. Then she would have to wear some clothes that are actually worthy of her. _She thought to herself, clearly forgetting for a moment that I could read her mind.

"Thanks for implying that these clothes aren't worthy of me but, if you even think about trying to put me in anything more flashy... let us just say I hope that God has not completely turned an blind eye to you because you're definitely going to need his help." I said smirking at her.

"Okay, okay I won't touch them. How about when you get in tonight we can go_ online _shopping and get you something simple but stylish?" She offered.

"Online shopping?" I clarified. When she nodded her head I sighed and gave in. "Fine, but two hours tops."

"Yes!" She said pumping her fist, like she was listening to rock music.

I smiled at her genuinely happy to she her joyful. Over the years she had become like a little sister to me not just by the fact that her and Alistair were mated. It was her personality that I was drawn to. She was to bubbly and likeable. Her and Alistair were perfect for each other. She lit a spark in him and so very often would she ruin his calm façade. He needed her in his life to give it a bit of fire.

I was snapped out my day dream by the sound of my phones alarm setting off. Not that I needed to be woken up, of course. It was there to tell us we had ten minutes until we needed to set off.

Delilah turned the alarm off and then thrust a garment bad and a shoe box into my hands. She shot into the wardrobe hanging up the other garment bags and placing the shoe boxes under each one before rushing out to organise Alistair's clothing choices.

I shook my head chuckling at her antics and began to dress myself. It took only 5 seconds to get every item of clothing on. This year it appeared as though I was taking the sporty look.

She had given me a white letterman Jacket with burgundy sleeves and pockets, it also had an 'S' on for Swan. On the back it had the number 8. I had to admit I liked it. It was casual and stylish and, despite hating sports as a human, me.

She had also given me a grey V neck belly top, that showed of my flat, toned stomach, and a pair of blue jeans, that made my already long legs look longer. For shoes I had a pair of white converse pumps.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I liked my look. It was like she knew that I would be wearing this. Who am I kidding? She probably did.

Just then Delilah came in and smiled at me.

"I take it that you are grateful for my fashion sense then." She smirked looking smug.

"Thank you so much, D. I love it." **(A/N: "D" is pronounced dee, like in the alphabet.)**

"I knew you would." She smile at me kindly. "Now we only have 7 minutes until we need to set off so let me do your hair."

"Ugh, it looks fine can't I have it like this?" I prayed she would cave but, of course, she didn't.

"No way." She made me sit in a chair because she couldn't reach my hair. I mean I'm only 5 foot 7 inches, average height. Okay fine I was quite tall.

Once I was seated she started doing my hair. She sectioned two front pieces off and then put them into braids. She then used a pin to hold them in place, the rest was left to flow down to my waist.

"Right, I'm done so lets get going." She urged.

We walked down stairs into the garage to find Alistair leaning casually against the wall.

"So what car are we taking?" He asked me.

"Hm... The Porsche. It's sporty, matches my outfit." I chuckled then walked over to a picture on the wall of the three of us a friend of mine had painted a while back. I put my thumb behind the frame and waited until the safe had scanned it. The picture detached from the wall, revealing the safe behind. Again I placed my thumb against it and again scanned it. The safe popped open and I took out the key to the Porsche.

After shutting the safe again I got in the drivers seat. Delilah and Alistair got into the back seats and cuddled up to each other. I pressed the fob on my keys opening the garage door then we were off.

We got to school just on time thanks to my speeding. All heads turned as we pulled into the carpark. People watched as I parked the car and shut off the engine.

"You ready?" I asked Alistair and Delilah.

They both nodded.

The windows on the car were so tinted that no one would be able to see through them so I told Alistair to climb into the front so I didn't have to walk around the car by my self to let them out. One disadvantage on the Porsche 911 Turbo it only had doors for the front seats.**(A/U: **In** fact I don't even think it has back seats, but we can pretend right? ;D)**

Alistair climbed into the front seat in a second. I nodded to him and then we both climbed out.

I stepped out and heard gasps and whispers. The thoughts and emotions were almost unbearable. Jealousy. Lust. Hatred. Kids nowadays are so quick to hate.

I walked around to the trunk to get out my bag. As I bent over I heard a boy whistle. I rolled my eyes.

I could feel the anger rolling off of Alistair in waves, he needed to calm down.

_Kill. Disgusting. My sister. My _wife_._ His thoughts were full of violence.

I grabbed all three bags in my hands and then walked back to where Alistair and Delilah were stood.

"Calm yourself!" I hissed at him as I handed him and Delilah their bags.

Delilah grasped his hand tightly willing him to calm down. She has a very calming effect on Alistair, in fact he was basically in what ever mood she wanted him to be in. I had asked Eleazar about this before but having tested Delilah he had assured me that she wasn't gifted with empathy.

He did however tell me that she had the capability to duplicate herself or another person. Delilah and I had practiced this for months but had little evidence to support Eleazar's hypothesis. She had however be able to make a silhouette of herself but it only lasted for a few seconds. But we had had no such luck in trying to duplicate someone else.

I had once again fallen into one of my dazes, but was broken out of it by an annoying voice.

A girl with bleach blonde hair and pink fake nail was stood in front of me. She had eight inch hot pink high heels on with a crop top and skirt in the exact same colour. The cliche mean girl that, until this moment, I only thought existed in movies and books. Not at a tiny high school in Forks!

"Hey, your like new here." She pointed out.

_No shit Sherlock. _I thought while contemplating her sanity.I suppose your thoughts aren't meant for others to hear so I guess she isn't too wacky. God knows I've heard a lot of weird thoughts.

_O-M-GEEEE! He's, like, totally so hot! _

OH NO! She even did that annoying "like" thing in her thoughts! I thought to myself.

"Yes, we are in fact new to the area." I tried to be as polite as possible whilst talking as little as possible.

"So, do you, like wanna be in our squad? Like, we totally need a new, like, sporty person." She really was blind to the fact that all I wanted to do right now was rip her head off.

"Um, like, no!" I said in her annoying tone of voice, then I grabbed Alistair and Delilah and dragged them away.

As we were walking away I paused. I knew from the girls thoughts that she was still staring at our retreating forms. So I turned around to lock my car and blew her a kiss, after that I simply turned around and jogged to catch up to Alistair and Delilah.

"Nicely done Bella." Alistair approved. I knew for a fact that he and Delilah hadn't stopped to look back and monitor my reaction, but I also knew that in his own way Alistair had indeed watched.

Alistair's gift is quite rare, he has the ability to look through somebody else's eyes, listen through their ears.

"Why thank you." I answered with a curtsy.

Delilah giggled, squeezing herself closer to Alistair.

"Shall we?" I asked gesturing to the front office.

They nodded their heads, a sign for me to lead the way.

While walking to the front office I listened out for any suspicious thoughts, but there was none. What I heard was far worse.

_Damn, that girl is smokin'._

_She looks single to me. I bet as soon as she sees me she'll want me. _

_That ass though. Baby we are going have a good night tonight!_

_They're all so beautiful. The tall girl is even prettier than Rosalie. _Okay so that one wasn't to bad, but the rest were. And who was this Rosalie. That name sounded so familiar.

I wracked my brains on my way to the office paying minimal attention to my surroundings. Well, that was my mistake. All of a sudden a boy with black spiky and weird greeny brown eyes, jumped out of nowhere and stood right in front of me.

"So, you guy's new or somethin'?" Why did people ask questions they already knew the answers to?

"Duh, I mean have you, like, seen us, like, here before?" It took all my might to get that sentence out without laughing but I couldn't contain it for long.

I started laughing, I held my stomach as though in pain like a human would. For a moment Delilah and Alistair just stared at me then they joined in. They used each other for support, giving people the allusion that they were going to fall.

"What's so funny?" He asked, annoyance laced through his tone.

"I-It's just th-that, we talked to a girl before and she was talking really weird so I imitated her. I don't actually speak like that." As soon as I had stopped talking I burst out laughing again.

"Okay... so I'm just gonna go, yeah." That was all the poor boy said before he slipped away.

"Okay, okay, enough laughing we need to get to the front office before we end up late." I said hurrying the two giggling teens to the office.

I stopped them and walked ahead into the front office.

There was a middle age man sat at the desk, he had thick glasses on and appeared to be short and stout.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up at my through his thick glasses and all but chocked on the mouthful of coffee he had just tipped in.

"My name is Bella, this is my brother Alistair and our friend Delilah. We start here today and we just came to get our schedules." I smiled at him, careful not to show him my teeth.

"Y-yes, of course. I have your schedules right here." He shifted through some piles of papers for a few moments until he found our schedules. "Here are your schedules and a map of the grounds for each of you. Also please have each of your teachers sign this slip and then you can bring them back at the end of the day." He said as he handed me our schedules.

"Thank you. I'll make sure they do not forget." I let out a small chuckle as I took the papers out of his hands.

I turned an gave Delilah and Alistair their schedules.

"Alright, lets go before we end up late." I said ushering them out of the office.

**A/N: Posting the second chapter after checking through and editing. I also noticed that I've been writing _A/U _instead of _A/N _when writing an author's note which I thought was funny. Leave a review of any suggestions you may have, and don't forget to favourite and follow. Hope you enjoyed reading. BYEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

Now I find myself sat in Biology,15 staring teenagers with raging hate or hormones.

_Why did I decide that we should come back to school again?_ I asked myself.

"Isabella, can you tell me the five stages of Mitosis in order please?" My teacher asked.

"Of course, Mr Wood. The first stage is Interphase. During Interphase, the cell is preparing itself for division, and also second stage is Prophase, in which the duplicated chromosomes from the previous phase condense, meaning they become compacted and more tightly wound. An apparatus known as a mitotic spindle forms on the edges of the dividing cell. The mitotic spindle is made up of proteins called microtubules that gradually lengthen during prophase, which drives the division of the cell by elongating it. It is however debatable whether they should be swapped. The third stage is Metaphase. Preceding metaphase is a period called Pro-metaphase, during which the membrane, or nuclear envelope, surrounding the chromosomes breaks down, allowing the condensed chromosomes to come into direct contact with the microtubules of the mitotic spindle. Upon entering metaphase, the pairs of condensed chromosomes line up along the equator of the elongated cell. Because they are condensed, they move more easily without becoming tangled. The next stage is called Anaphase. During anaphase, the pairs of chromosomes, also called sister chromatids, are drawn to opposite poles of the elongated cell. Therefore, duplicate copies of the cell's DNA are now on either side of the cell and are ready to divide completely. At this stage the microtubules get shorter, which begins to allow the cell to separate. And the last stage is called Telophase. The most important characteristic of telophase is that the nuclear envelope, which had previously broken down to allow the microtubules to access and recruit the chromosomes to the equator of the dividing cell, reforms as two new nuclear envelopes around the separated sister chromatids. The complete division of the cell, however, is not complete until cytokinesis takes place. Cytokinesis is the process by which the elongated cell is finally pinched into two brand new cells by a ring of proteins called actin and myosin, the same proteins found in muscle. At this point, the cytoplasm, or fluid in which all cell components are bathed, is equally divided between the two new daughter cells. Each daughter cell is identical, containing it's own nucleus and a complete copy of the organism's DNA." I finished. **(A/N By the way I am not 100% percent sure if this is right, but who cares?)**

"Well done Isabella, that was a very descriptive overview of the different stages of Mitosis." He nodded his head approvingly but his eyes were darting all over my desk trying to find where I had read from. But I hadn't and so he would find nothing.

He moved on after that, explaining what I had just said but in slightly more depth, I decided that it would be okay for me to day dream a little.

He didn't call upon me for the rest of the lesson after that. Just as the bell rung I heard Mr Wood call out my name asking me to stay behind.

"So, Miss Swan I am under the impression that you did this lab at your old school. Am I correct?" He asked expecting me to say yes, but I wasn't going to.

"No, Sir. It's hard, you see to be taken seriously. I mean three teens living virtually unsupervised. We really open ourselves up to complaints. Not just from neighbours but from teachers as well and so myself, Delilah and Alistair make sure to study as much as possible without over doing it. My old school didn't have advanced placement so we never actually covered this in class, but I have studied it lightly by myself." I explained to him.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm going to speak to the head teacher and try and arrange for you to be put into AP classes. Assuming that you know just as much about Math as you do Biology." He added on the end.

I nodded my head eagerly, thanked him quickly then slipped out of the classroom making my way to English.

I walked along the corridor for about 30 seconds then I heard someone calling my name from behind me.

"Bella! Bella!" The voice shouted.

I turned back to see a boy that had been in my biology class running down the hall trying to catch up with me.

"Do I know you?" I asked confused as to why he knew my name. I listened into his thoughts and they were filled with fantasies. I suppressed a shudder of disgust.

"I'm in your biology. My names Maxwell, but you can call me Max, babe." He attempted to wink at me but it ended up looking like he was having a spasm.

"First of all, don't call me babe, otherwise you'll never see the light of day again." I snarled, metaphorical venom laced throughout my tone. "Second, I will no longer be in your biology because Mr Wood is moving me into the AP class. And last, but not least I will not call you Max you sick, twisted little boy." I spat through a clenched jaw.

With that said, I turned on my heel and hastily walked off to English.

When I arrived in english everyone was already seated.

"How nice of you to decide to join us miss Swan." An old lady who name was Mrs Nutshaw.

"I am truly sorry. You see I found myself a bit lost and had to ask for directions." I looked down sheepishly, attempting to look nervous.

"Well I should hope it does not happen again otherwise I am afraid I shall have to give you a detention." She informed me then gestured to my seat.

The next classes flew by and now it was lunch.

I searched for Delilah and Alistair's thoughts and saw that they were still in Spanish.

Apparently the teacher had taken a liking to them because of their knowledge of the subject and had asked to speak to them after class. Now they were stood having a full conversation entirely in Spanish.

Delilah loved it as she had lived in Spain when she was human. I took us a whole 5 years to change her accent so that she doesn't sound Spanish and she still slips into it every now and then.

I set off on my way to the Spanish room.

When I arrived I knocked on the door and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Is-" I started only to be cut off by the teacher.

"Sólo en español, en este salón de clases." She said. (Translation:Spanish only, when in this classroom.) **(A/N: These translations are probably all wrong, I barely speak Spanish so... yeah deal with it I suppose.)**

"Sí, por supuesto, señorita. Qué tonta de mí. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero sólo a Bella." I said. (Translation:Yes of course, Miss. How silly of me. My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer just Bella.)

"Veo que usted está tan bien informado como lo son cuando se trata de español. Espero verte en una de mis clases." (Translation:I see you are just as knowledgeable as they are when it comes to Spanish. I hope to see you in one of my classes.)

"Creep due the tango después del almuerzo." (I think I have you after lunch.) I said to her. I was sure I had her after lunch. She was the schools only Spanish teacher and I had Spanish so it was obvious that I would have her.

"No puedo esperar. Puedo tenger que emparejarte con Edward para las actividades que parece. Usted puede incluso ser más fluido que él." (I can't wait. I may have to pair you up with Edward for activities it seems. You may even be more fluent than him.) She said to me. I wonder who this Edward was. He sounded smart, so at least I wouldn't have to spell out every word for him. Hopefully he wouldn't stare at me all lesson as all the other straight boys or even teachers had been doing.

"Gracias, tampoco puedo emperor." (Thank you. I can't wait either.) I thanked her.

We all said goodbye and then made our way to lunch.

The school was so small that there was only one lunch period and so as we walked toward the cafeteria we could hear all of the students chatter.

"I forgot what it was like... the staring, the feelings, the thoughts." I whispered, so low that no humans could ever hope of hearing me.

"I know, it's all a bit over whelming, isn't it?" Alistair agreed with me.

We had now already reached the lunch room so we stopped walking. I took one deep breath and then walked in. The room went silent when I entered, and everyone just stared.

I looked back at Alistair and Delilah and willed them to join me.

That's when it hit me, Vampires.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, in all honesty I forgot ;D, I'm going to try and upload another chapter of this story today so keep an eye out. Byeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

We had practically walked into a lions den. Fives vampires, in this very room. I spotted them then. They were sat at a table in the corner far away from any others, each one purposefully staring into space.

I wrapped my mental shield around Delilah and Alistair while I tried to get a read one one of their minds. I contemplated also using my physical shield as well but decided against it because it would make movement hard for Delilah and Alistair. Plus surely they would not attack with so many witnesses around, right?

I continued walking, sitting down at the nearest empty table.

I pondered a way to tell Alistair and Delilah, tapping my knuckles on the table in annoyance. That's when it came to me. Morse code.

Dot, Dot, Dot, Dash. 'V'

Dot, Dash. 'A'

Dash, Dash. 'M'

Dot, Dash, Dash, Dot. 'P'

Dot, Dot. 'I'

Dot, Dash, Dot. 'R'

Dot. 'E'

Dot, Dot, Dot. 'S'

I repeated the pattern over and over until they got it.

_Where? _Alistair thought.

I allowed him to look through my eyes and he looked very quickly to the corner of the room where they sat.

_What should we do? _Delilah asked me in her thoughts.

I just shrugged. Then I heard shouting.

It was mental shouting coming from the table of vampires in the corner.

_Why can't I read their minds?! _One of them thought.

I let up me shield and then thought, _Because I'm blocking you._

I let my shield snap back into place. I looked at the table and watched as one of the males heads snapped up and his gaze met mine.

He was beautiful, even by vampire standards. He had unruly bronze hair, pale skin, different to others, more creamy. And deep, huge topaz eyes framed by thick, long lashes. He was tall, at least 6' 2", and I could tell he was well toned even though he had clothes on.

_-most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. _That was all I got, I had missed the first half of the thought. I hope he meant me.

I looked down at the table I was sitting at. Why had I thought that?

I felt his stare boring into me.

_How are you blocking me if you can read my mind? _he thought.

"Because I can." I said once again meeting his eyes.

I saw Alistair and Delilah look at each other so I turned back to face them. "Mind reader. The young male." I said quietly. I had had a chance to look at the others sat at the corner table and had noticed he looked quite young compared to the other males, who looked more around the age of a student in collage than in high school.

They both nodded, letting me know that they understood.

For the rest of lunch I kept glancing at the beautiful bronze haired boy, only to find him staring back at me. The waring bell rang then singling that is was the end of lunch. I stood up waving a goodbye to Alistair and Delilah and then walked out of the lunch room again I felt peoples eyes staring at my retreating form.

Now I had Spanish. I rushed to the Spanish room in a hurry thinking I was late, only to find it almost empty apart from the teacher whose name I now knew was Mrs Gomez. No it was not, she called herself Señora Gomez.

"Hola, Señora Gomez. Soy Bella, te conocí antes." (Hello, Mrs Gomez. It's me Bella we met earlier.) I said jogging her memory.

"Ah, sí. Te recuerdo. Espera a que todos estén sentados y luego te daré un lugar." (Ah, yes. I remember you. Wait until everyone is seated and then I will give you a place.) She told me.

"Por supuesto. Gracias. Por favor, ¿podría firmar esta hoja para mí?" (Of course. Thank you. Please could you sign this sheet for me?) I asked her.

"Por supuesto." (Of course.) She said, reaching out for the sheet.

I had waited exactly 34 seconds before the first person showed up.

People continued to walk into the classroom.

I was chatting idly to Señora Gomez and didn't notice him walk in until he was right beside me.

"Hola, Señora Gomez." (Hello, Mrs Gomez.) He said in his smooth velvety voice.

"Ah, Edward. Bella, esto es lo que estaba pensando en sentarte al lado." (Ah, Edward. Bella this is who I was thinking of sitting you next to.) She told me in an excited voice. She was clearly happy to have some students that could actually speak the language in her class.

I nodded my head letting her know that I had heard. She told Edward to show me to where I would be sitting.

I sat down and listened to the lecture Señora Gomez was giving us. I decided to test his emotions to see if he was feeling hostile. He wasn't he, instead he, Edward I corrected myself, was practically overflowing with happiness.

"Todo el mundo, hoy es todo acerca de las conversaciones así que voy a dejar que hable entre ustedes. No Inglés." (Everybody, today is all about conversations so I am just going to let you talk amongst yourselves. No English.)

I turned to Edward.

"Hola, mi nombre es Bella. Eres Edward, ¿correcto?" (Hello, my name is Bella. You are Edward, correct?)

"Sí. Así que las dos personas con las que estabas hoy ... ¿son tu familia?" (Yes. So the two people you were with today... are they your family?)

"Sí. Especie de. Alistair es mi hermano biológico y Delilah es su ... ya sabes ..." (Yes. Well sort of. Alistair is my biological brother and Delilah is his... you know...) I said.

"¿Tienes un ... amigo?" (So do you have a... mate?) He asked, sounding, and feeling hopeful.

"No. Sólo soy yo, yo y yo." (No. It's just me, myself and I.)

_I'll go check on Bella and Edward. _Señora Gomez thought.

"La señora Gómez viene." (Mrs Gomez is coming over. ) I warned. "Sí, mis lugares favoritos para ir eran, un prado en el bosque y un enorme roble viejo." (Yes, my favourite places to go were a meadow in the forest and a huge old oak tree.) I said, covering up our previous conversation.

"Suenan como lugares encantadores. Estoy seguro de que te lo pierdes." (They sound like lovely places. I'm sure you miss it. ) Edward spoke softly catching on that I was talking about my old home.

"¿Está todo bien aquí?" (Is everything alright over here?) Señora Gomez asked.

"Sí, estábamos hablando de mi antigua casa." (Yes, we were talking about my old home.)

Señora Gomez just nodded. "Completa estas hojas y luego te enviaré a un recado para mí. Puedes ir ahora si te gusta las sábanas será dado como tarea de todos modos." (Complete these sheets and then I'm going to send you on an errand for me. You can go now if you like the sheets will be given out as homework anyway.)

"Voy a hacerlo ahora si está bien contigo Edward." (I'm going to do it now if that's alright with you Edward.) I said knowing it would be alright.

He merely nodded and started to fill out the sheet. We were both done within minutes.

We told Señora Gomez that we were finished and then she had us go and give letters out to students that were either failing in Spanish and needed to get themselves a tutor or were doing exceptionally well. Edward and I both got one for doing well. I don't even know how I got one I'd only been in the lesson for 15 minutes.

We ended up walking around the empty corridors handing out letters.

"So, I take it that the meadow and oak tee were made up?" He asked as we made our way to building 4.

"No. They are right here in Forks. After all this were I grew up is it not?" I smirked knowing full well that he did not know this.

He stopped walking then and turned to look me straight in the eyes. "Really, is it not hard to come back then. Presuming Swan is your real last name? Surely people will recognise you?" I suddenly felt like I was under investigation, but I knew his intentions were pure.

"It is indeed my last name but I have no living relatives." I said in a sad voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind me asking but how can you be sure?" He asked me his expression soft.

"Because, shortly after Alistair and I disappeared we tried to find him only to find his grave in Forks cemetery. We looked him up in the records and they said that after being admitted to hospital with chest pains he had a heart attack and died." I said, my voice shock on the word 'died'.

"I'm so very sorry Bella."

"Not your fault. Besides I don't really think about it anymore." I shrugged.

Edward knew that I was lying but he didn't push me for anymore information.

"So, what about you? Do you have any living relatives?" I asked curious about his story.

"I... I don't know. My parents died of Spanish influenza. Carlisle found me, I was on my death bed. I had a fiver so high that I was barely conscious. Carlisle had taken care of both my mother and father, so he knew that I was alone. My mother nursed me while she too was ill and weak, and when the time came for her to go, she made Carlisle promise that he would do everything in _his_ power to help me. For she knew he was different, she knew he could do what other doctors could not. And so I became Carlisle's first son. To answer your actual question, the fever is the reason I don't know. Our human memories obviously start to fade after the transformation, but for me they were already gone." His mouth twitched into a frown and for a moment he looked lost in thought.

I raised my hand to try to comfort him in some way. I settled on placing it on his shoulder and giving it a gentle rub.

"Guess we're kind of in the same boat then?" I smiled up at him, a genuine, happy smile that hadn't graced my features in over 80 years. "So, the rest of your family are all mated I presume?"

He nodded, "Yes. Like I said before, I was the first addition to Carlisle's family, Shortly after he came across Esme. They mated and were extraordinary happy together, so much so that I felt out of place in their home, and so I rebelled. I took off on my own, hunted humans." He said the last part of the sentence in a whisper. "Because of my gift I was able to separate the guilty from the the not so. Hunting only murderers, rapists, robbers. After a short time I started so become depressed. I listened to their last thoughts, what monster they saw just before they died. And so I went back to Carlisle and Esme. I didn't take me long to once again become committed to his way of life." He finished and I knew that would be all I would find out today.

We finished handing out the letter and then made our way back to class. The rest of the lesson we sat in comfortable silence, I pulled my drawing pad out of my bag and began to sketch a portrait of Edward. He didn't seemed to notice however as the wall seemed to be so interesting.

Not long after my portrait of him was finished the lesson ended.

"Where are you next?" He asked me once we had reached the door.

"Gym." I said it with distaste. "I like sports but humans are so limited compared to us." I moaned.

"I also have Gym. And I agree. Would you care to be my badminton partner?" He asked holding his arm out, courteously, for me to link mine with.

"That would be delightful." I said, linking my arm though his, giggling to myself as we made our way to the Gymnasium.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward is such gentleman. As we made our way to the gym he opened doors for me, lifted me over a puddle, which was so embarrassing and cliché at the same time as being so incredibly sweet.

When we got to the gym we parted ways, he bowed low and I curtsied. "Thank you for escorting me, Edward." And with that I walked away. I approached the teacher a male, around the age of 35 years old.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan I'm new here." I said grabbing his attention.

"Ah, yes. Well Miss Swan, if you like you can sit out of gym today. But if you wish to participate then you can. Your attire will probably do for today but either buy the schools kit or bring something from home. Here is the key for your locker, number 34." He finished with a kind smile.

_Few, he wasn't one of those creeps. _I thought to myself.

I decided that I wanted to do gym, after all, I couldn't leave Edward by himself. And so I dumped my stuff in my locker, hung up my jacket and left the changing room.

I saw Edward sat on the bleachers, and started to approach him. I almost made it to him when three girls stepped in front of me.

"Don't even think about it loser, Edward doesn't want you anywhere near him." The blonde one said.

"Yeah, he doesn't want you." The one on the left echoed.

"So why don't you just back off, Bi-" She was cut off.

"Bella, is everything okay over here?" Edward asked.

"Of course Edward. We should warm up." Walking in the opposite direction.

Once I was sure they couldn't here us I started ranting.

"Ugh, people now are so disrespectful. The nerve of those girls. Do they not know they are speaking to somebody that could snap their necks before anyone could blink?" I whispered, pacing back and forth, throwing my hands up in the air.

"No, they don't. And for the record... I don't mind your company." He whispered in my ear.

I felt my face get a couple of degrees warmer as venom pooled under my skin. I knew Edward could see it too. And if he couldn't then he could most definitely feel the slight warmth rolling off of me.

"I'd say we're all warmed up, wouldn't you?" He smirked, watching me squirm.

I nodded, "I-I'll get the rackets and shuttlecock." I stuttered.

As I walked to the supply closet I shook my head, attempting to clear my thoughts. I got what we needed and met Edward at the court. After handing him a racket we practice serving until another pair showed up for us to play with.

"Don't worry doll I'll go easy on you." The boy winked and it only took me half a second to recognise him. Maxwell Newton.

I didn't answer him though just letting an evil looking grin take over my features. His face paled as he took in my expression.

I looked over at Edward and he nodded to me to start.

I served the shuttlecock and it whipped past them both. Maxwell and his partner were still stood frozen in shock and so I had to duck under the net to retrieve the shuttlecock so our team could serve again.

I hit it to Edward and instead of catching it he just hit it to the other team. This time Maxwell hit it but Edward and I were ready. I hit it back to him quite slowly giving them a chance to actually hit it.

Maxwell's partner hit it back and we went on like this for a while rallying it back and forth until I got bored and so I hit it in a perfect arc, one so high that neither Maxwell or his partner could hit it.

After high-fiving Edward I served again and like the first time neither of them even had time to go for it.

Then Edward served and Maxwell's partner hit it but it collided with the net. It went on like this until Edward and I won the game.

We heard the coach call our names and students 'oo' ed but Edward and I knew that it was nothing bad. We approached him and even though we knew exactly what he was going to say me had to act innocent.

"You two can clearly play badminton, so I'm going to let you get changed and collect your stuff then you are free to do as you please." The coach finished and then walked away to observe a game.

"Um... can you meet me at my car?" I asked Edward, not quite ready to part ways with him just yet. "It's the Porsche."

"Sure." He said before walking into the boys changing room.

I grabbed my jacket and bag then walked to the car. Edward walked out of the gym only 5 minutes later though it felt like an eternity.

"Hello, again." He said a crooked grin on his face.

"Hey. I thought seeing as we both have to drive siblings back that we could sit in my car and listen to music for a bit." I suggested.

"That sounds nice." He agreed waiting for me to unlock the doors.

We climbed in and I inserted the keys turning the engine on.

I decided to play one of my favourites.

"It's, um Debussy." I shrugged not knowing if he knew or not.

"Clair de Lune is great." He nodded.

I was slightly surprised the he knew it but I suppose I shouldn't have been, he seemed around the same age as me, maybe even older after all he had been dying of Spanish Influenza when he was changed so that narrowed it down significantly.

"How old are you Edward?" I asked curiously.

"In human years I'm seventeen but I was born in 1901 and was changed in 1918." He finished. "What about you?" He asked.

"I am also seventeen and I was born in 1920." **(A/N: not sure if these dates match up with ones from previous chapters, oh well.)** Why was I telling him all of this? I never tell anyone about my history the only people that know are Alistair, Delilah, Eleazar and Carlisle.

"I get the feeling that you don't talk about this much." He was way to observant for his own good.

"Well your right. The only people that know are you, Alistair, Delilah and my close friend Eleazar." I sighed, why was I telling him?!

"Wait, Eleazar? From Denali?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Yes, do you know my cousins of sort?" I asked him my head tilted to the side inquisitively.

"I have known him for years." He answer me with a fond smile on his face.

"Now that I think about it he does mention another vegetarian coven quite a lot. You wouldn't happen to know a Rosalie would you?" I knew Eleazar had mentioned a friend called Carlisle who had a daughter called Rosalie.

"Yes she is my adoptive sister. How did you know of her name?"

"Eleazar once mentioned that Carlisle had recently added a new member to his coven."

"Wait you know Carlisle?" He asked his already wide eyes widening more.

"Yes I met him and his mate once a short while after my change. He helped me with Alistair's blood lust. It is a name I thought I would never hear again, I would love to see my old friend again." I sighed longingly.

"Maybe you can. He works at the hospital and assuming that this car goes as fast as it says on the speedometer then we should be able to get there in approximately 5 minutes and 37 seconds. That gives us twenty minutes at the hospital for you and Carlisle to catch up and then another 5 minutes and 37 seconds to get back in time to pick up our siblings." He finished snapping himself our of calculator mode.

"Or I could just teleport us?" I suggested. He looked at me as though I was loosing my mind.

"You can do that?" He squeaked. I just nodded.

"Now I need you to picture his office so that I can teleport." He did as he was told and once I got a clear view I grasped his hand and teleported us in.

Carlisle who was sat at his desk a patients file in hand looked up shocked to find us both appear out of thin air.

"My goodness!" He stood up, his back ramrod straight. "Edward? What are you doing here son? And how did you do that?!" Carlisle asked no yet noticing me as I was hidden behind Edward.

"I have brought someone to see you." Edward side stepped so that Bella was visible.

"Bella? Is that you? After all these years?"

"Yes Carlisle it is me." I smiled at him shyly.

"Well that explains how you got here." He chuckled. He stepped around his desk to give me a friendly hug.

"How is Esme?" I smiled as I remembered the motherly figure that was Carlisle's beloved mate.

"Never better." He took a step back and looked me up and down. "Back at high school I take it?" he shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "You are truly peculiar. If I were you I would say that I graduated high school and collage early and get a job as a doctor. You could pass as 26 at a push. You have one of the greatest minds I have ever witnessed."

"I enjoy going to high school it keeps me young." Carlisle and I laughed both of us knowing that high school or no I would forever be seventeen.

"Bella we should get back we still have to pick the other up." Edward said holding out his hand so I could teleport us back.

"Yes you two should head back, but please do visit us tonight I would love to catch up with you and Alistair." Carlisle smiled a kind smile.

"I have a new member now, her name is Delilah. She and Alistair are mated."

"Please do bring her too. I would love to meet the girl who has captured dear Alistair's heart."

I nodded before taking Edward's hand and transporting us back to the car only to find that Alistair and Delilah were already there.

"Where have you been?" Alistair asked, his arms crossed and his eyes hard.

"You'll never guess who lives in Forks." I said excitedly.

"Who?" Alistair asked rolling hi eyes.

"Carlisle, our old friend." I smiled at Alistair from the front seat.

"Bella, I'm afraid I must go, my siblings don't like to be kept waiting and I have the keys." He held them up as if to prove his point. "I will see yo soon." He kissed the back of my hand, and then got out the car and walked to his own while I sat there stunned.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Byeeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally time for us to visit Carlise and his family, to sya the Delilah was nervous was and understatment. She struggled when it came to meating new vampires, she liked feeling in control and they made her feel helpless. On our arrival Esme nearly knocked me over while hugging me, giving Alistair the same treatment and giving Delilah two swift kisses on the cheek. Esme was practically radiating happiness from her cord, well i mean when wasn't she. She sat us down on the large plush sofa and called for everyone to come down. We sat and talked, well most of us, Delilah was practically sat under Alistair, shying away. I knew she would adjust eventually, it would just take time.

After half an hour Delilah had started to come out from behind Alistair a bit. Once she did her and Jasper spotted each other.

"Delilah? Is that you?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Jasper? It's so good to see you! After all these years!" She, apparently, was just as shocked to see him.

"I'm glad you made it out." Jaspers eyes sparkled with excitement. "Alice, this is Delilah, you know the one I told you about? She helped Peter, Charlotte and I escape Maria.And was one of the four vampires in the world that have ever beaten me in a fight."

"That was a very brave thing you did for them, thank you for freeing my soul mate." Alice's words were so sincere that every person in the room believed it with all of their being.

"It was nothing, and was? I can still beat you, anyway I had known Maria since she was created and had known her creator for 50 years before that. He had warned me of the power hungry monster he had created but I did not truly listen to him until one day, when I was visiting him, he was not there. It was just Maria stood next to a roaring fire. I could just about make out the silhouette of my old friend within the flames, she had murdered her creator." Delilah's face became tense as she remembered the gory details of her friends death. "I was the first vampire she recruited to be in her army. Then shortly after we picked up Lucy and Nettie and it just grew from then on. Jasper was a friend of mine that I actually trusted unlike Maria and the newborns. I had trusted both Nettie and Lucy but Maria saw their plans to leave the army and disposed of them. So I was left with Jasper. He had come to me one day asking for advice and I had told him that I would help and to leave and not look back when I gave the signal." Jasper's face grew sad suddenly. "He had made me promise that I would come with them, and I did but I knew that for the first time in my existence I was breaking a friends trust. They left and didn't look back just like I told them." She smiled sadly at Jasper.

"It wasn't until we stopped that I realised that she hadn't followed and by then I thought her to surely be dead." His voiced was pained. "But by some miracle she is still her today to tell the tale."

"Hey, you didn't really think that I'd let that she devil rid the world of all of this?" She gestured to her body grinning at him.

H shook his head at her but smiled nonetheless. "And I'm glad that you didn't because that would mean that I had lost a dear friend... a little sister even." I could tell by the shocked faces of the Cullen's that they had not expected Jasper to say something like that. Apparently he wasn't good with trust and fitting in.

Delilah grinned at him again.

"How did you get away from her then?" I think he was dreading the answer but also couldn't bear not to hear it.

"Well it wasn't until about ten years later that I finally rid myself of her insufferable presence. I told her that I was leaving, expecting her to kill me as she had Nettie and Lucy but she didn't bat an eyelid. Just warned me that, should we ever cross paths again she wouldn't be as generous. Like I actually need her generosity." Delilah scoffed crossing her arms crossly.

There was no denying that Delilah was dangerous, she had the same deadly vibe as Jasper and even more bite marks. She was almost a foot smaller than Jasper but infinitely more threatening when she wished to be. They certainly were a pair.

I heard a car pull off the motorway and presumed it was Carlisle; Esme got up to welcome him home, I thought it was cute.

"Hello Children," he said as he came through the door to the living room. "And Alistair! And you must be Delilah, Alistair's mate." He greeted them both with a hand shake and went to take a seat beside Esme. He nodded to me with a smile and I mirrored his gesture. "What have you been talking about in my absence?" Just like Carlisle, ever curious.

"Did you know that Delilah and Jasper used to know each other? She helped him escape." Esme smiled fondly at Delilah, in her eyes she had saved one of her children's lives and made another's infinitely better.

We filled Carlisle in on what had been said while he had been at work. We kind of split off now, Emmett talked to Alistair about sports for a bit and once they started talking about cars Rosalie joined in the conversation. Delilah and Jasper caught up a bit more, talking about their transitions to the animal blood diet seeing as they had both drank human blood before, and for quite a long time might I add. And then Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I talked for a bit. Carlisle and I were both coven leaders and while there really was not pecking order Edward was basically his second in command, his beta if you will. And Esme was his mate which automatically meant that she would be involved in the serious talks we had.

We talked for a bit about Eleazar and the fact that he had not mentioned to Carlisle that he knew me, to which I said: 'Neither did you, Carlisle.' He thought about that for a bit before nodding and sighing. Telling me that the next time they met he would tell him that he knew of my existence and my power.

"So, Carlisle, how would someone go about buying a piece of land such as this?" I thought I'd asked just in case I wanted to buy some.

"Why? Were you thinking of buying a house?" He asked.

"We've got a house, it's nice and the neighbours are friendly but they are also just there. We have no hunting ground and Alistair and Delilah have caused a few... disruptions shall we say."

We talked about this for a while and I had decided that we would move to a more secluded place unless Delilah and Alistair could find the perfect reason for not doing so.

"Edward, why don't you give Bella a tour?" Esme suggested.

He looked at me then "Would you like one?" He left the decision up to me.

"That would be lovely, but don't feel obligated in anyway, I'd hate to inconvenience you."

"Nonsense, it is no trouble at all."

And so he took me on a tour.


End file.
